


Tap Out

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Category: Undertale
Genre: Choking, Language, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: "...7,8,9,10!"





	Tap Out

Classic was laying on his side in bed, Red was passed out next to him. Classic glanced over his shoulder at Red and smiled a little then turned away. Most of their intimate moments had been pretty vanilla. Red figured Classic was into the stuff and didn’t want to hurt him because he knew his rough he could get if he went too far. But Classic thought differently. He wanted Red to be rough with him. He didn’t want vanilla sex. He wanted something more, something new. He just didn’t know how to voice his wants to Red. Especially over that loud ass snoring. Classic sighed and laid back down. He didn’t know why he was so shy to tell Red about his dirty little kink. How was Classic so shy to tell Red, the most perverted bastard who smacked his tailbone in public and always wanted to take Classic anywhere, no matter where they are, about a little kink. Classic turned on his back, frustrated with himself more than ever! ‘Ugh.. Maybe I’ll just tell him tomorrow…’ He thought to himself as he scratched at his neck. That sounded like a plan.

The next day, Classic woke up without Red in bed with him. “Mm? He must of went out with his brother..” He sat up and rubbed his cranium then got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. After his shower and a little breakfast of his brother’s spaghetti he went to lay down on the couch. He didn’t have any plans today so a few to himself would be good. He did miss Red a little, cuddled up with him on the couch but he’ll get over it. “Edge probably has him running around like always.” He plopped on the couch and got comfortable as he turned on the TV. He sat there for a few minutes and started to doze off until he noticed Red’s collar on the table. “Hm? He left his collar?” He picked it up and looked it over. He never really knew why Fell made Red wear it at all even thought he didn’t see it on him as much anymore. “Heh! His name is on the inside of it.” He looked over the name on the inside then something made his magic twitch. A thought. He looked around before sliding over the couch. “Heh..well this is..new..” He rubbed his skull slowly as he stared at the collar then went up to his room he shared with Red. It would just be one quick one. Red would never find out.  
  
Once in the bed room, he shut the door, leaving it a little ajar so he could hear when Red came back. He sat on the bed against the pillows and stared at the collar for a moment as the twitching got worst and he felt the magic pooling into his shorts. His breathing became hitched as the thought filled his head. Red leaning over him, his hand wrapped around the vertebra in his neck. Classic latched the collar on around his neck as he imagined Red yanking and pulling the collar as he slammed into him from behind, bringing his phalanges down hard on the blue magic Classic had formed around his tail bone. He moaned at the thought as his hand made its way down to his shorts, pushing them off and he opened his legs wide while his dipped his little digits into his magic. His pussy was already wet with excitement from just his mere thoughts. He pushed his fingers in fast, imagining it was Red doing it to him. He didn’t want it gently, he wanted it hard and rough. He imagined Red breathless voice against the back of his skull. Asking him is he liked it like this and if he was going to take it like a good little slut. He had no idea the he was choking himself and calling out Red’s name as he slammed his digits deep into his blue magic. He was too deep into his thoughts. He arched his back as he moaned to the thought of Red turning him on his back as wrapping his digits around the other’s neck tight enough to out the other on a high but not enough to choke him out.

Little did Classic know that Red had returned home and could hear Classic screaming for more from the bedroom. “What the fuck? That little slut!” A rumble could be heard from his chest as she stormed up the stairs. He was getting ready to burst through the door until he saw it was just Classic by himself, playing with himself in…Red squinted a little…In his collar?! A twisted grin appear on his face as he watched the other’s hang off the bed while he drove his slender digits deeper into the tightened blue magic. Red pushed the door opened and dropped his jacket as he walked over to Classic who seemed unaware that he was there. Red pushed his shorts down enough to reveal the harden crimson cock that had made itself known. He stroked the shaft as he watched the other and listened to him cry out. “Choke me, Red! Spank me hard!” Red grinned and grabbed his throat hard. “With pleasure, Classy~” With that, he shoved his length down his throat quickly, not giving the other enough time to react. He made a muffled noise but didn’t decline the other’s member. The blue appendage appeared and lapped at Red’s member as he thrusts his hips. “Wearing my collar..” he grunted as he leaned over him and gripped the sheets on the bed, “calling out for me. What a little horny slut you are!” He laughed and groaned. “Now you can watch me fuck your slutty face! You wanted it so bad! Take it!” He growled, thrusting his hips faster.

Classic laid there, his digits still going as Red brutally pumped his erection into his mouth. He felt the other twitch and got ready to greedily accept the load that was about to enter his mouth. That was until Red pulled out and shifted Classic around. He pulled his digits free and licked them clean of the dark blue sticky mess from the slender digits. Classic was panting and whining, trying to get Red to slow down but Red had already entered the awaiting dark blue magic. Classic started to cry out under Red grabbed his throat again and squeezed, watching Classic’s eye lights roll back. “Oh you like that?” He smirked and slammed his hips into the other’s hard enough to crack his pelvis. To protect his bones, his blue magic formed around them. “That’s right! Give me something to spank!” He gave his rear a hard smack that force the other to cry out. Red pushed himself onto the bed as he kept his hand around Classic’s throat while he’s other repeatedly smacked the blue flesh. “Count!” He commanded the other. Classic made a struggled whimper. “T-Two! Th-Three!” He continued to count as Red pounded away at him hard. He was doing his best to focus but it was getting harder by the minute. His magic was tightening around Red’s throbbing member. “Better keep counting!!” Red snapped. Classic was hitting his breaking point. He wasn’t gonna make it! “T...T...TEN!!” He grabbed the sheets and screamed, Red flinched hard and bit down on the collar as he felt Classic jerking hard while he rode out his orgasm. Red gave a few more thrusts before they both relaxed for a moment. Red pulled back and looked down at the exhausted duplicate. “Don’t go tapping out on me, sweetheart.. We ain’t done yet.” He smirked.


End file.
